


Watching Rose

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Studying, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hermione watches Rose, and thinks about how successful and bright her future will be.** A drabble to celebrate International Women's Day! Like Hermione, we should all take a moment to celebrate our own, and other women's achievements. Have a really lovely day! **





	Watching Rose

Hermione watched Rose as she studied, a rare opportunity to just observe. Her thick, curly hair was so much like hers. Her quizzical frown too. But her smile? 

No, that was pure Weasley. 

Only yesterday, Rose had announced plans to study at Ilvermorny for a year. Her face had flushed in excitement as she’d joked about playing Quidditch in the US leagues, but privately Hermione didn’t doubt she could achieve it. 

Rose would _shine_ in America, flying high, and never once looking back. She’d accomplish anything she set her mind to. 

And Hermione knew how terribly she would miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Happy International Women's Day xxxx


End file.
